Vacation
by xXseaweedbrainXx
Summary: Lindsay is seeing her dad and sister for the first time in months. Her vacation is ruined when someone in her family is brutally killed. Can she find out who-or what-is responsible? DUN DUN DUN!


**ok so this story doesnt really have anything to do with the twilight characters, but i had to choose something. hehe**

**Chapter one enjoy!! :P**

Lindsay woke up to find bright sunlight pouring in through the car windows. It was strange, since it was supposed to be storming. She blinked and sat up, gazing at the ocean. She could see her dad's sailboat on the water, which meant there was only a couple of minutes until they reached the house.

Elizabeth noticed Lindsay was awake and said, "Isn't this weather wonderful? Now you and Mikaela can go swim."

"Yeah, it's great, Mom." Lindsay smiled at the thought of seeing her sister again. Ever since the divorce, she could only see her every summer and Christmas, since they lived so far away. Mikaela was four years older than Lindsay, but they were best friends. Before their parents got divorced, they would go out on the boat every day during the summer to hang out and swim, usually to get away from their parents' arguing. Mikaela helped her with her homework, made her peanut butter sandwiches, and told her fairytales at night when she was little. When Lindsay moved away with her mom, they started talking on the phone every night before going to bed. Lindsay would probably die without her, but she would be seeing her a lot more in a couple of months. Mikaela's eighteenth birthday was coming up, which meant she could move into her own apartment, and she had promised she would visit her whenever she could.

After a minute Lindsay noticed the car pulling unto a gravel driveway in front of her old house. It was expensive looking, very modern, with a slanted roof, huge windows, and huge bathroom and closets in every bedroom.

Lindsay was absolutely in love with it.

Her dad rushed out to greet them. He gave Liz a quick peck on the cheek.

"How ya doin', Liz?" He asked with a wink.

"Hello Henry," she grinned. Henry helped her get their bags out of the car and turned to Lindsay.

"Hey, Kitten! It's been a while!" He just about suffocated her with a huge hug. She smiled at her nickname.

"Hey Dad."

He grabbed their suitcases and led them to the house. "Kitten, you run up to your room. Mikaela left a little..birthday surprise in there for ya." He smirked as if he knew something she didn't.

Lindsay raised an eyebrow. Henry shrugged and looked away. Afraid Mikaela had pulled another prank on her and did something to her room, Lindsay sprinted up to her bedroom door and stopped. Taped top the front was a note in her sister's handwriting:

_HAPPY EARLY B-DAY, KITTEN!_

_(you owe me for this one!!)_

Lindsay pushed open the door and gasped. Instead of ruining her room, Mikaela had completely redone it. It looked exactly like a picture in a magazine she had seen. She wanted that room so bad. The walls were painted a yellowish-gold, and her bed had different colored circles on it. New furniture, rugs, curtains-everything. Lindsay jumped onto her bed and hugged a pillow with a squirrel stitched on.

"I guess you like it, huh?"

Lindsay jumped. Standing in the door way was Mikaela. she looked the same as she did at Christmas. She had the same honey-blonde hair and electric blue eyes as Lindsay, and was dressed in her favorite jean shorts and bathing suit. She grinned and pointed to the pillow. "Dad said I was taking a risk with that one, but I knew you'd like it."

"Duh! It's a squirrel!" Lindsay tackled her sister with a bear hug. "I love it! Thank you so much!"

Mikaela laughed. "No prob. Dad's the one you should thank, though. He put up with me and my bossy self and helped move the furniture in and paint. Got it all over his new shirt. I don't know why he didn't change before. He can be so lazy sometimes." She winked.

Lindsay grinned. "What did the shirt look like this time? Did it have fish on it again?"

Mikaela tried to contain her laughter. "Yep. And palm trees."

The two sisters cracked up at their father's "fashion sense". He seemed to have a new weird-looking shirt every time Lindsay saw him. Sometimes she thought he did it just to amuse the girls. Today, however, he wore a plain red T-shirt. Probably just because the fish-and-palm-tree shirt was covered in paint.

"I'm goin' out on the boat. Wanna come with?"

Lindsay started down the stairs to her suitcase. "You know it!"

**A/N:** **sorry it was so short. i'll try to make it longer in the next chapters. might be kinda boring right now but i promise it'll get better! ;D please review!!! (im new here so be nice please!)**


End file.
